Wasting Time
by Moon Faery
Summary: (AU) When Heero Yuy is given a journal, what better topic for his very first entry than the man who turned his world upside down enough for him to write in a journal at all? (1x2x1)


Wasting Time 1/1  
Rating: PG  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Genre: AU/General  
Pairings: 1x2x1  
Spoilers: Nada!  
Warnings: Yaoi; AU; Language  
By Moon Faery 

Archived: (eventually at) Moon Faery's Garden ); Kiss of Death ); Lev's Lair )

Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. I do not own Gundam Wing. All materials are used without the permission of their various owners. However, this story line, original characters and plot are MINE. (Holds fic close to her.) Grrrr....

Oh, and if you're my teacher... Heh. Oops. Fancy meeting you here?

Author Notes: Written for my fiction workshop... It's adapted, actually. The setting is loosly based on GW, but not tightly at all. This's been adjusted a bit, since I missed some details the first run through. My bad.

0-0-0

Journal Entry #0001  
02.27.0176 N.M.

Currently, I'm enroute to LX-729, subsection B29. The shuttle's passing the Junction, which even I can admit is pretty. The astroid fields are said to be amazing up-close, but I'd never want to get close enough to form my own opinion. I can see what's left of the people who tried from my window seat right now. Implosion or being flash-frozen aren't high on my list of ways to die, regardless of how spectacular the final view is. I like the current view much better.

Since this is my first entry in this thing (Duo insists on calling it a diary. I'd call it a damned waste of time if it wouldn't feel like kicking a small, fuzzy animal.) I might as well explain how I aquired it, especially since I'm - no, we're going to pick up Aiden's things, and Aiden's the idiot who gave this thing to me for the Solar Apex. It's appropriate that I write about us.

I think Duo gave it to me just so I would have something that can be stolen and read secretly. It's the kind of thing I've come to expect in my life.

Originally, we were just there, more soft-core enemies than anything else. I'm not sure how that happened, really. One day it was just me, and the next time I looked around Duo was there, slipping right into my life like some damned puzzle piece and getting cozy with my family and co-workers. I hated it. Duo was just supposed to be a intern, almost graduated from college and not quite ready for the real world yet. It was supposed to be coffee and copies, not, "Mrs. Yuy? Isn't Heero your son? Why didn't you ever say so?" or "Chrys, isn't it? Don't I pass you everyday at the newspaper stand?" It was like everyone knew Duo and Duo knew everyone. Taking on an internship at Tele-Servs was just an extension of Duo's already extensive social calendar. There are some people in that office that I've known since childhood, and Duo knew them better than I could ever hope to. I think that irritated me almost as much as the way other people seemed to automatically pair us together, or the way Duo automatically paired us together for everything. Did someone need to make a lunch run? Send Heero and Duo. Is there a problem with the mainframe systems? Heero and Duo can fix it. I even caught myself doing it a time or seven. I tried ignoring the problem, but it was driving me insane, or at the very least trying very hard.

Then I receieved an invitation to Duo's college graduation. I wasn't going to attend, but for some reason I pulled out one of my better suits and found myself catching a side-rail around the colony to Vetrinal Auditorium. Duo wasn't valedictorian, or even saludictorian, which didn't really suprise me. What did suprise me was that there was no one else there for the occasion. At least, not for Duo. When the name Maxwell, Duo was called no one applauded overly-loud or let out cat-calls and whistles. After asking around a little, I found out that Duo didn't have any family that anyone knew about, and while there were plenty of people who had Duo in their sphere of influence, precious few were in Duo's own.

It was a sobering thing.

After that, I tried being a little nicer, but I only had a week before Duo's internship was up and everything in my life went back to Normal. The problem was, Normal wasn't there anymore. Somehow Normal had evolved an Duo-shaped hole, and now it was completely empty and biting the walls about it in an attempt to make the hole go away. I'm ashamed to admit that I was less than pleasant during that time. I was short-tempered and waspish. I threw things, left large holes in perfectly good plaster and in general made myself a menace to myself and others. What few friends I had before Duo occured fled for safer pastures, leaving me to fend for myself. I didn't sink so far as to become a drunk, but it was a near thing.

After three months, I finally admitted that I missed the bastard and set out to fix my life. I knew Duo's InterWeb-ID by heart (something I'm actually embarassed to admit, which is itself evidence of how much Duo affected me. I've never been embarassed about anything before. There's always a first, I suppose.) and I had almost total access to the InterWeb System. It wasn't that hard to track down Duo's ID Chip and use the Positioning System to pinpoint the Chip's location. (Illegally, I don't need to add.) It never occured to me that Duo would be on another colony, half-way across the system, but that's where the Chip was, and the Chip was where Duo was. Right in the heart of LX-729. I tapped out a message, shipped it on the colony's mail-systems to by-pass the whole complication of addresses and illegal aquisition of personal information. A few hours later I got back a reply and we picked up where we left off in our relationship via mail and phone. I tried to be a little nicer in my insults and Duo tried to drag me kicking and screaming into insanity. Strangely enough, it seemed to work. I stopped scaring away my co-workers, at least, which in retrospect might not have been an improvement.

I can't believe how much I've written in this thing! Duo does this to me. A lot, actually. Maybe one day I'll even be used to my mind wandering around like a goldfish in a bowl.

We're about an hour from docking, so I'll shorten the rest of it. Things pretty much didn't change for three years. Then Duo somehow managed to get an actual job for Tele-Servs and transfered back here. Life fell back into its nitch as if the previous Duo-less years had never occured. Duo and I fell into the habit of eating lunch together. Well, more properly, Duo fell into the habit of eating lunch with me and I never felt the need to object. I kept telling myself that it wouldn't do to pass up a chance to snipe, but I don't think even I ever believed myself. Lunch moved onto lunch and dinner, since we're both in the habit of stopping for food after work, and our apartments are were convieniently close enough to each other that we take the same rail. Pretty soon I was forgetting to be an ass and Duo was forgetting to be annoyingly... Duo, I think is the only way to say it. A little while later even I could tell that we were friends.

Alright, I'll admit it here, but only because I know the only person other who will read it is Duo, and in theory I'll never know that it was read. I knew exactly where this friendship was going months before it actually started to go there. It even suprised Duo the first time we kissed, which suprised me in turn. I can't pinpoint when things took that last turn, but I knew it was going to happen eventually. That's odd, isn't it? Knowing, but not knowing. Maybe that's what precognition is, in the end. Knowing how things will end up, then sitting back and watching them figure out how to get there. There's no all-knowing to it.

I remember when I saw how things would end up. We were on our way to some movie or another and I tripped over some damned stupid thing, probably a crack in the walkway or something insignificant like that. The rest of the day had been awful, so falling over my own feet wasn't entirely unexpected. I had managed to aquire a number of paper cuts and a sprained wrist and was looking forward to sitting a in seat for two hours risking nothing more than patience and eyesight. So when I tripped I just closed my eyes and prepared to kiss plascrete. Instead I ended up with a mouth full of honey-brown hair. Duo had tried to catch me and ended up falling under me instead, sort of cushioning the fall. I'll never forget what the explanation was when I asked. Duo had just looked at me with those big violet eyes and said, "Well I couldn't grab your sore wrist, could I?"

And that was that. I saw that "right turn only" sign up ahead and prepared myself for either turning or hitting the brick wall that was right behind the sign. After that, it didn't take long before we were so much a part of each other's lives that people paired us together not because we were roughly similar ages or our names sounded good together, but because they really couldn't imagine not putting us together. A librarian even asked if we were related once. A few months later, "spending off-time" turned into dates, which turned into more. (I'm blushing! I don't blush! Duo's going to pay for this. The lady across the aisle is giggling at me! At me!)

Right now we're going to pick up furniture and things so we can move in together. The idiot is asleep and drooling on my shoulder, and the attendant is just starting to come down the aisle to wake everyone up for the docking. Duo doesn't have any family at all to object to our new living arrangements, so that's one obstacle out of the way, though it's one that I would have rather faced, just for Duo's sake. My mother will understand eventually. She does like him, after all, and she'll get over the lack of grandchildren eventually.

Heero Yuy


End file.
